Full Circle
by RAMI-ZenigataPWNS
Summary: Each character muses on their own un-requited love, and what keeps them apart. Zenigata likes Fujiko. Fujiko likes Jigen. Jigen loves Goemon. Goemon likes Lupin. Lupin loves Zenigata. Slash, Het and Swearing.


Summary; Each character muses on their own un-requited love, and what keeps them apart. Z/F, F/J, J/G, G/L, L/Z.

Disclaimer; I don't own Lupin III, but I did write rather crappy/weird fan fiction. It is finished, even if it does not seem to be. Feel free to speculate what you think would happen in the aftermath.

Full Circle.

Zenigata likes Fujiko. Fujiko likes Jigen. Jigen loves Goemon. Goemon likes Lupin. Lupin loves Zenigata.

* * *

KZ/FM

The more he thought about it, the more he should be suspecting he has a brain injury. It didn't make sense. Why now, after all these years did it happen? Was he finally just getting to a point where he was past logical thinking? He knew was falling in love felt like, and unless he brain was screwed from years and years of obsessive thinking, then he'd say this felt a whole lot like it.

But really, how could Koichi Zenigata fall in love with Fujiko Mine? He had never felt tempted by her all too feminine curves before. Was never lured by those sparse times she had tried to distract him with herself. It was a relationship doomed before it was ever built. How could someone as beautiful and cunning like Fujiko like someone so … So… Well, like him? After all, she had Lupin didn't she? And all other men in the world, come to think of it.

Maybe he was Masochistic? That would explain a lot. Why he spent his whole life chasing after things he knew he could never reach? Why he left his loving little family to go gallivanting around the world? Why he spent nights like this wondering why he was in love with a women who was unreachable? On the other hand, he didn't like to get hurt. So maybe saying his was masochistic was a bit of a stretch.

The man looked down it his hands, trying to figure out how it had become that he was wearing his own handcuffs for the umpteenth time. It was about time he got himself out of these, instead of pondering the many woes of his life. Not pondering the way Fujiko and smiled and winked at him when she had secured the damn things to the telephone pole. Not pondering how her hair looked so pretty under the light that illuminated a pale circle around him.

* * *

FM/DJ

He just looked so cool when he did that, not that she would ever say it out loud. Sitting in the front seat, smoking his cigarette. It was a terribly common thing, but today it was making her heart race. The brim cast a dark shadow across his eyes. To sound horribly cliché, if the eyes were truly the window to the soul, then he must be mysterious right down to his very key components.

Damn, why did all the good men hold some sort of temerity towards her? Maybe that was the reason she fancied their attention so much. It was always so easy to get men wrapped around her little finger, but Jigen was one that wouldn't ever be swayed. Well, him and Zenigata, but she was working on that one. In her weaker moments, she wondered what it would be like to run her finger though his beard or along his arms.

She wondered how it was even possible to keeping up snarking with him, when all she wanted to do was kiss those lips, even as they said such cutting things. Would they taste like nicotine or alcohol? Would he curse at her, or say nothing at all? Or would he just pull out his gun, and kindy ask was the fuck she thought she was doing? She could only imagine the looks she would receive if she were to jump onto his lap at this very moment, cooing about something or other.

For a moment or two, she truly wished she knew him under different circumstances. One where they weren't internationally wanted. Where they weren't hunted like the scum of the earth. Where they could have a normal … Well, it wasn't so much of a friendship, and it was an understanding. The group worked good together, and that's why they didn't kill each other half the time. Fujiko sighed, all this thinking was making her brain hurt.

* * *

DJ/GI

He put out his cigarette as the car pulled up to their latest hideout, exhaling the last of the carcinogen as he stepped out of the roadster. Pointedly ignoring the strange looks Fujiko want sending him. She probably was just angry that the smoke from his cig had blown back in her face or something petty like that. The way she hated him, he wouldn't be surprised. He jogged to catch up with Goemon, who was walking speedily after a whistling Lupin.

He fell into step beside the samurai, who seemed intently focused forward. Jigen would have to be a fool not to know what he was staring at, and dense not to know why. He himself had pointed many of those looks Goemon's way in the recent years. He wondered if the other really this oblivious, or was ignoring him on purpose. The gunman knew he could not ask, and feared that if the other did know, he may be remaining silent for the same reason. Who knows what would happen to their friendship if his feelings were openly acknowledged between them? Would anything change at all, or would they continue to send these looks to someone who would never return them?

He would never admit it, but feeling like this made him feel vulnerable. He was no stranger to relationships, and he knew they almost always ended badly. He seemed to be cursed for love, as it was. Any women he felt feelings toward either meeting an untimely end, or disappearing from his life completely. He wondered how any of their hearts managed to ever love again after every failed love any of them have ever had.

Jigen wished he could fall out of love with Goemon. Dealing with these emotions made him feel like a women, and it was something he certainly didn't enjoy. He wished it would go back to before he had he revelation, to when he could look Goemon in the eye, without his heart fluttering in the slightest way. It was easy back then, not full of complicated shit that tended to make him pissier then usual, as Lupin liked to point out.

He couldn't help but feeling Lupin was partly to blame, and the feeling made him sick. Here he was, angry at his best friend, jealous of something neither of them could control. Love was a fucking fickle thing, and Jigen hated it.

* * *

GI/AL

He wondered what his sensei would say if he saw him now. Would he scold him? Make him train until the emotion left his system, or merely walk away from his pupil, in disbelief? It wasn't like it was something he made happen. He didn't will this to come upon him, distracting him at times where it was imperative that he wasn't distracted. Making him colder then he should be on occasion, and happier then he should be at others.

Maybe this was some sort of cosmic irony. A way of the universe getting back at him for all his misdeeds. A curse that could only be cured by correcting every bad thing he had ever done. But he could not. Just looking at Lupin made him feel like he would steal a whole country, just to make the other man smile. A small country, but a country none the less.

He wondered how he came to the conclusion that he felt something toward the other man. Was it when he got irrationally angry toward Fujiko one of the endless times Lupin was throwing himself all over her. Or maybe a time when he felt an unexplainable twinge through his body when Lupin directed one of his happier smiles. Though, ever the rational man, he wondered if this was really love, or a convenient outlet. Someone who rarely let him down, someone he was loyal to, bar those few times where it was otherwise.

He pretended he didn't notice as Lupin stuck out of the hideout shortly after they had gotten in. He thought he hadn't been seen, and Goemon begrudgingly allowed him believe he was right. It seemed like a good night to drink away these doubts and possible feelings anyways,

AL/KZ

* * *

He had caught sight of the man in the rear-view mirror as they drove away, once again deprived of his life goal. He had grinned. The hunt would go on, as it always would. If he couldn't get the attention that he wanted from the man, then he could at least settle unselfishly settle for this. Just as he had for years, and years before this. Each time running away, knowing the other wouldn't be far behind. Resisting the urge to do some chasing of his own. To reverse this game of cat and mouse. Or to finally come to an end game.

He wondered what would be the other's reaction if he were to do that this very night, to stop this mindless circle they were trapped in. To be selfish. He wondered what kind of domino effect it could have, and began to think of how it could negatively effect his group. He's know for awhile that they each had their own infatuations, causing jealousy and forlorn looks to pop-up when ever someone was too close with someone else. If he were to take himself, and inadvertently Zenigata out of the equation, would Goemon fall back to Jigen? Would Fujiko move on from the Gunman? Or would this all go straight to hell?

His mother used to say something about how love made people stupid, and he was feeling pretty stupid as he stuck out of the hideout, almost immediately after they had gotten back. With any luck, the policeman would still be there, handcuffed, without the key that Lupin had snatched from Fujiko mere minutes ago. It was a short walk to circle back to the scene. Off on a dank side street, so remote that Zenigata's police entourage hadn't even found their bumbling leader yet.

Lupin kept just out of sight, willing his sanity to return. If he were to disturb the circle now, the fragile relations in his group may collapse. Maybe even to an irreparable state this time. But how could he stop himself from loving someone just because someone love him? He had done it before, more times then he'd like to mention, but it had never been his friend or partner that loved him. To make matter's worse, he could see something deepening in the way Zenigata looked at Fujiko. Something that could develop into some like what he felt now.

But Zenigata didn't deserve someone who wouldn't love him back. He deserved someone who had feeling for years. Someone who wasn't just going to use him this time. Not to sound self-centered, but Lupin believed that Zenigata deserved him.

He looked around the corner, at the policeman sitting on the pavement, struggling vainly at the handcuffs. He wondered how you were supposed to this with a man. Should he sweep him into his arms? Or would that offend him? He would give it a shot anyways, it was time to get out of this limbo, and hope the whole framework doesn't come crashing down.

I am sorry if this was confusing or difficult to read, I just wanted to try something different to combat my writer's block.


End file.
